A transmitter and a receiver may be used to form a communication link. For example, a transmitter may generate a transmit signal that carries information to be communicated via the communication link and a receiver may receive the transmit signal and recover the information from the transmit signal. One example of a communication link is an over-the-air radio frequency (RF) communication link.
A transmitter and a receiver may be adapted for communication using a predetermined range of frequencies on a communication link. A predetermined range of frequencies on a communication link may be referred to as a frequency band. A transmitter may generate a transmit signal having a frequency that lies within the frequency band of the communication link. A receiver may include an input filter that excludes signals that lie outside of the frequency band of the communication link.
The frequency response of a receiver may drift in response to changes in temperature. For example, the pass band of an input filter of a receiver may drift in response to changes in temperature. In addition, manufacturing variation in filter components may cause variations in the frequency response of different receivers. Unfortunately, variations in frequency response may cause communication failures if an input filter for a receiver rejects a transmit signal that lies within the frequency band of the communication link.